The Pendent
by LittleGreenMonsters
Summary: When Bella receives an unexpected gift from her dead mother she’ll find that there’s more than magic in the world than just mythical creatures, what happens when she finds she is one?
1. Unexpected Gifts

The Pendent

Summary: When Bella receives an unexpected gift from her dead mother she'll find that there's more than magic in the world than just mythical creatures.

Chapter 1- Unexpected Gifts

**(A/N: Pictures of the dresses and Jewellery and presents are on my profile)**

No matter how many times she was told it, she never seems to listen. The funeral playing over and over again in her head, it wasn't real. Nothing was real. Her whole body numb and her head in the clouds, Bella never really was at the ceremony. Her consciousness stayed in bed this morning, willing for just a few more minutes, but her body and Edward forced her to wake and enter the world as a zombie. No more shall she receive worried emails or phone messages from her mother. No. Her Mother had passed into the white tunnel. As white as death. Of cause death wasn't white and no one could really compeer death to anything because no one had actually been there and stayed long enough to get the hang of the things that came with it. Bella was no exception. She stared into space the whole ceremony looking to the church roof seeking wisdom and comfort but the paintings of god's angels didn't help her and she highly doubted if it helped anyone. Giving her mother's resting place one more look Bella gracefully left with her father back to mother's house. No, it wasn't mother's house, it was her house and she owned the day she turned eighteen. That was partly the reason why Charlie and Bella bothered to fly the long journey from Folks; she was only seventeen that meant that Charlie was her legal guardian until she was an adult. She may as well as been, even though her mother loved her lots she still grew up to herself. She was totally independent, no need for guardians or social services to take care of her. But the little time she spent belonging to the state she did need protection against the vile, violent children that populated it. Charlie wasn't really better either though, no abuse just neglect, total and utter blank when it came to taking care of your own daughter. A random police officer calling to tell him his ex-wife is dead at three o'clock in the morning won't really help either. If Charlie could I bet he'd give me up to a different relative, but no one was left except Charlie and Bella.

As Bella quietly riffled through her closet stopping and picking clothes out and laying them in her suite case before starting again. Late night in phoenix during a heat wave, Bella was more than sweltering and her constant movement in her small room wasn't really helping. Eventually Bella came to the back of her closet the rest of her clothes were either in her overflowing suite case or were in a black bin liner. A black trunk occupied valuable space of the floor of her closet, Bella dropped to her knees and threw open the trunk. A white folded up dress filled up the trunk along with an antique jewellery box and a letter, her mother's neat handwriting addressing the letter to her. Bella hesitatingly peeled open the letter.

_Gifts passed down from generations of our family._

_Treasure them with your life,_

_Renee_

Bella was puzzled, was she not Rennes only daughter? Why did her own mother have to address her so formally she had never done so before? Bella shook the thoughts from her head and grabbed the jewellery box, she ran her fingers around the metal brim of the lid before carefully opening it. A ******Gray moonstone sterling silver scroll **pendent lay delicately in a velvet cushion, the old antique firm jewellery box the jewels glittered in the light making the pendent and box fit for a queen. Bella's breath escaped her mouth, no wonder her mother used such formalities, she wanted to get the message across loud and clear. Bella carefully placed the box back into its trunk and then locking it. Bella dragged the drunk from her closet and dragged it to the living room with her suite cases laid on top. Charlie jumped to his feet helping her by picking up her bags and taking them out to the rented car, Bella followed suit.

After a silent plane ride and a very windy forest Charlie pulled up at Charlie's house, or prison, whichever way she wanted to look at it. Edward's Volvo pulled up on the sidewalk, she smiled as he got out from the car. His beautiful eyes sparkled as he ran forward; she ran to him and jumped into his open arms. His strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his lips finding their way to her neck and then giving her kisses up and down it. Bella giggled as he twirled her around the garden. But of cause Charlie being the overprotective police officer he had to interrupt,

"Bella, would you mind getting your stuff from my trunk and into your room!" he shouted, Bella dropped from Edwards arms and they both walked towards the car. Bella took the big trunk and was closely followed by Edward who amazingly could carry six big suite cases and still managed to shut the car's boot. Bella dropped the trunk in front of her bed before collapsing on it, as soon as her head hit the pillow Bella was asleep. Edward sighed placing all the suite cases in her closet before lying down on the bed next to her.

Bella's eyes flickered open and the sunlight greeted her. Edward stroked her hair from her face,

"Come on Bella, it's time for school" he whispered softly, Bella moaned hiding her head in his chest. Edward laughed picking her up bridal style and taking her to the bathroom. He placed her down in front of the shower and then left. Bella sighed before slipping out of her clothes and stepping into the warm water, it snapped her out of her daze and realised that today was a Sunday. She quickly washed herself then stepped out the shower and was greeted by Alice wrapping her into a big fluffy white towel.

"Alice, its Sunday, why does Edward want me to get ready for school?" Bella asked whilst Alice ran out the room and was back in a flash with a Midnight blue V-neck dress.

"Because, we didn't celebrate your birthday did we? You had to leave before we could even give you a present. Which by the way, adding to the clothes you're brought from your mother's house you've got a new wardrobe" Alice squealed, Bella moaned. Alice somehow new that Bella needed some more clothes after Alice 'accidently' set the washing machine a on fire.

"Please Alice, after the week I've just had can't I rest just for today?" Bella begged, Alice shook her head,

"It took me ages to set up your birthday party and then it was cancelled" Alice's' face became angry, which kind of scared Bella who knew what this little pixie could do,

"Now you're going to this party even if I have to drag you there myself, now but this dress on, let me do your hair and makeup and then you're going to act happy even if you don't like it because I want to throw you this stupid party!" Alice stated trying to keep her fuming face effect the way she talked. Bella nodded nocturnally. Alice squealed again and began to brush out Bella's hair.

After two hours of boredom Alice had finally finished, Bella slipped into the beautiful dress. Alice was hopping up and down, she stopped and frowned,

"That dress needs a necklace" Alice zoomed out the room and was back in an instant with a boring silver back beaded necklace,

"Nope" Alice said throwing it into the bathtub, after repeating this action with eight over necklaces she sat on the edge of the bathtub,

"Well I'm stumped" they sighed, but then Bella's face lit up she walked into her room, Alice hot on her heals. Bella knelt down opening the trunk her mother gave her, she pulled out the jewellery box. She shut the lid of the trunk and sat on it, Alice and Edward gathered around her as she opened her as she opened the box. They gasped,

"That'll go perfect with your dress!" Alice began to jump up and down squealing before jumping out the open window. Edward chuckled taking the pendant from the box and clasping it around her neck, an electrical current passed through the necklace through Bella's entire body. Her neck tingled as the pendent laid against the top of her chest. Bella stud up and took in her formal boyfriend,

"Black suites you" Bella whispered, Edward smiled his eyes roaming over her body,

"You look gorges, Bella" he said turning her. Bella looked into the full length mirror, she truly did look gorges. Her plain brown hair was now silky and smooth, Alice had made it pin straight. The dress hugged her waist making her look elegant. The midnight blue colour made a beautiful contrast with her skin, but the best part of the formal outfit was the glittering pendant. She truly looked like a celebrity.

"And your all mine" he kissed her shoulder and she giggled. Bella turned to him wrapping her arms around his neck, they leaned in and in that instant Alice jumped back through the window and pulled Bella away,

"No Edward, you'll ruin her lip gloss" Bella sighed looking at how amazing Alice looked, how she always looked, in her short purple dress. Alice passed Bella a pair of strappy silver stilettos,

"Here Bella, the perfect pair of shoes for that outfit" Bella slid on the shoes and gracefully walked over to Edward, he smiled widely.

"Oh, Bella, That colour looks so nice on you!" Alice exclaimed. The trio walked out of Bella's room and out the house, they climbed into Edwards Volvo and headed to the Cullen house. They sat in comfortable silence. Edward pulled up there private drive, the sun entering the windshield making Edward and Alice's' skin glitter which made Bella smile.

Edward pulled up in front of their huge mansion were the rest of the Cullen's lined up all in formal clothing as well, Rosalie's hot pink short strappy dress brightening her hair colour ever so slightly, even Esme had dressed for the occasion her short V-neck orange dress made her beautiful golden eyes shimmer with her lip gloss.

Bella climbed out of the car, escorted by Edward, they made their way to the rest of the Cullen's. Esme hugged Bella tightly,

"Bella you look fantastic!" she exclaimed, Carlisle and Edward chuckled. Emmet next greeted her and gave her a big bear hug, cutting of the supply of air,

"Emmet....Breath" Bella chocked out, Emmet dropped her immediately. Bella stumble back into Jasper and her gave her a short hug before handing her to Edward who held her hand gently.

"Sorry Bells" Emmet whispered loud enough for her to hear then stepped back to Rosalie's side. Bella smiled at him sweetly as if to ease his conscious. Alice hopped up and down taking Bella's free hand,

"Come see inside!" the group migrated inside, Alice covered Bella's eyes just before they entered. Bella's nostrils were ambushed by three different smells, roses, freesia and lavender. Bella covered her nose with her hand,

"Is it that bad?" Alice asked innocently,

"Umm, well my nose burns when I breathe through it" the males of the room chuckled and Rosalie hissed. Alice rolled her eyes then guided Bella over to the sitting room,

"You can open your presents!" she exclaimed, Bella groans loudly, Edward Chuckles and sits down next to her. Alice runs out the room and is back in front of Bella a silver package in hand.

"I said I didn't want anything" Bella growled, Alice ignored her placing the small box in her hand,

"It's from Esme and Carlisle" she laughed radiantly. Bella sighed sliding the lid from the parcel, their laid a dazzling little ring perfectly accented with two pear-shaped natural deep-blue sapphires, elegantly set Round diamond. She gasped loudly. She gently took the ring from the box and slid it on my finger; it fit perfectly and made her hand look rather dashing.

"Do you like it? Esme choose it out herself. She didn't know what gem you'd like so she had it made with the September jewel" Alice took her hand and looked at the ring in different angles. Bella was still awe,

"Do you like it?" Esme asked, Bella pounced onto Esme and Carlisle tightly hugging them,

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" She whispered in their ears, no doubt the rest of the family herd too.

"I love it" she pulled away tears streaming down her face. The group, apart from Jasper, laughed at how easily her tears poured. She plopped down next to Edward on the sofa, admiring the silver ring on her finger. Rosalie smiled pulling out a large rectangular parcel from behind her back; she passed it to Bella,

"From me and Emmet" she said, Bella looked at the package. It looked beautiful like the wrapping itself was the gift. Slowly Bella tore away the wrapping paper, a blackberry phone box. Bella squealed girlishly, she gave Emmet and Rosalie a bear hug too.

"It already has all our numbers on it and it's topped up so you don't need to do it or anything" Emmet said whilst hugging his little sister back,

"It's our turn!" Alice declared handing Bella a small rectangular wooden box. Bella ran her finger over the top of it before sliding the lid up, an old fancy key hooked onto a silver chain. Bella took the key out confused,

"You'll know what it is when you see the design on that something when you get home" Alice said unable to stand still, Bella laughed and hooked it with her necklace. Alice whined insisting her to stay stylish but Bella just brushed her off. Edward took her hand and turned it palm faced up,

"It's my turn" Edward breathed, he pulled out a small wrapped up box from his jean pocket and placed it in the palm of her upturned hand. She frowned, remembering what she told them,

"Didn't I tell you guys not to get me anything" she said, the group laughed then urged her to open it. Bella pealed one end of the wrapping paper,

"Wait!" Alice said jumping to her side, "Come stand here, I want to see your face in the light when you open it" Alice pulled Bella up from her seat and pushed her in front of the windows. Bella giggled as she looked around the room, all eyes were on her hands. She tore the wrapping paper away, a stinging sensation rippled through her index finger. She pulled her hand away from the paper and to her view, scarlet red blood trickled down her finger.

"No!" Edward growled pushing Bella and fighting away Jasper who was in halfway to sinking his teeth in Bella's throat. Edward's vampire strength sent Bella through the window and onto the grass outside, five feet from the house. Glass shards dug into Bella's body like knifes, she shrieked in pain. Carlisle and Esme were immediately at Bella's side. Esme tried to calm Bella down whilst Carlisle tried to stop the blood. The grass was soon covered in Bella's blood; it flowed freely from her left and the back of her neck.

"Rosalie go grab my bag!" Carlisle shouted, even though there was no need it just showed the urgency of her movement. Bella's vision began to grow hazy, black dots flickered into her eyes. And soon she couldn't run from the darkness that overtook her

**A/N: Hope you like the first chapter!**

**Review and I'll post the next chapter ASAP**

**xx**


	2. Air & Goodbye Edward

The Pendent

Summary: When Bella receives an unexpected gift from her dead mother she'll find that there's more than magic in the world than just mythical creatures.

Chapter 2- Goodbye Edward

Bella's eyes flutter open; she yawned and stretched out before wincing in pain,

"Are you okay?" Edward velvety voice broke the silence, Bella sighed as the memories of last night flooded into her mind. She nodded slowly, careful not to pull the stitches. Bella sat up slowly and laid her head back against the head board.

"Where's Jasper?" Bella asked looking at Edward, who was leaning forward in her rocking chair,

"I hope he doesn't feel bad about it" Bella whispered more to herself then to Edward. His head shot up at hearing this,

"He should feel bad" Edward stated his face flickered emotions before setting on a hard masked face. Bella sighed,

"Why? He didn't hurt me. It was actually all my fa-" Edward cut her off,

"No your right it was mine, he only caused my actions which brings me back to my point, he should feel bad" Edward grumbled, his voice was raised slightly and he straightened up in the chair. Bella ignored him and walked to her closet; she opened it and pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black tank top with a jumper that goes over the top. She slowly showered and dressed, Edward joined her in the bathroom while she was brushing her teeth.

"It wasn't your fault Bella" he said in the up most confidence,

"Even if it wasn't it probably never would have happened if I hadn't stud in front of the windows" Bella washed her mouth out quickly before walking downstairs into the kitchen. She picked out a pack of strawberry pop tarts from the cupboard,

"Nothing has been your fault Bella, it's always been mi-" Bella cut him off,

"You know what Edward, could we just drop it?" She shoved the last piece of pop tart in her mouth before walking over to Edward and giving him a peck on the cheek. He smiled,

"Of course my love" Edward whispered pulling her closer to him, he pulled her face to his as they were about to kiss Alice walked in,

"Bella, I think you should stay home today. Carlisle said you should be in a lot of pain" Alice pulled Bella away from Edward and she glared at him before pushing Bella towards the stairs,

"No, I want to go to school" Bella struggled but freed herself from her grip, Alice nodded entwining her fingers with Bella's,

"I'll take you, I'm sure Edward has decisions to make" she smiled then led Bella out to her yellow Porsche. She smiled as Jasper stepped out the car, he held the door open for her and smiled. Bella ran over and jumped into his arms,

"Are you okay? I've been so worried, I thought I upset you" she cried burying her face into his neck, he sighed putting her down,

"I'm the one who should be asking that question, don't you think?" he whispered into her ear, she nodded and climbed into the car Jasper shut the door and ran into the forest. Bella sighed, what she would give to be a vampire instead of a stupid human. Alice pulled out the drive and sped off to school,

"Have I upset Edward?" she asked looking out the window,

"Bella, last night was my fault" she paused, "I threw the party I told you to stand in front of the stupid window" Alice growled,

"Alice, I don't blame you, I mean we're still a family, right?" she asked as she pulled into a parking space, she didn't answer. Bella got out the car,

"Not anymore" she said to herself, she doesn't think she was supposed to hear that but it looked like she just had a vision. Alice didn't get out the car instead she pulled out from her parking space and drove off. Bella sighed it was going to be a very long day.

It actually wasn't all that bad, the lessons went quite quickly, well, guess that was her fault she spent most of the lesson daydreaming about what Alice meant and the teacher had to tell her when to leave. It was lunch now so she tagged along with Angela and Ben. They're dating now, Bella can't believe it. She didn't bother getting any lunch, and Lauren, being her usual bitchy self picked up on this,

"Hey Bella, on a hunger strike till your boyfriend comes back" she laughed with Jessica but it really was a rubbish insult,

"I bet they've broken up after finding out Bella's cheating on him" she looked over at them at hearing this, cheating? On a vampire? Impossible,

"I got to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow" Bella whispered to Angela, she nodded and gave me a quick hug before she left. She walked out of school,

"Great! Just great" she whispered to herself, it was raining and she didn't have a coat, she didn't have a car. She put her hand over her head and the over clutching her mother's pendent as she walked from the parking lot. As she walked down the side of the road she couldn't feel any rain, she glared her eyes to in front of her its' still raining. She stopped, seeing a glow of light from below her. She pulled my hand away from my pendent, there it was glowing dully. She looked above her to look at the clouds instead seeing a blurred transparent well, she'd call it a shield, over her head.

"Wow" she whispered, she merrily skipped home, not getting another single drop of rain on her clothes or skin. She walked up my drive way the shield disappearing as soon as I walked inside her house Edward appeared in front of her,

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked, his face totally emotionless, she dropped her bag down,

"Yeah, okay" Bella replied grabbing her coat. Edward exited the house first followed by Bella; Edward walked to the edge of their back garden and stopped,

"Okay, so let's talk" Bella said confidently,

"Bella, we're leaving" Edward said, I looked at his eyes they held a cold sets of emotions,

"Why now? Another year-"

"Bella, it's time. How longer can we stay in Folks after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's pushing thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon, regardless" Bella looked at him, tears stinging her eyes,

"Don't you love me anymore?" she whispered tears now cascading down her face,

"No, I don't" he stated, Bella wiped her tears away but were easily replaced by new ones,

"I'd like to ask one favour though" he said bluntly, emotions had ridden from his body his lips held a tight line, no crocked grin, no loving glances,

"Anything"

"When I'm gone, don't do anything reckless or stupid" I nodded quickly, he gave me one last look before sprinting into the forest. Bella began to shake violently, he knees buckled and she fell to the grass.

"He doesn't love me" she whispered over and over again. No more will she sleep peacefully; no more shall she look upon his beautiful face. He had gone and took her heart with him.

**A/N: If you didn't notice at the end I copied some of Stephaney Myers lines in. HeHe ^-^**

**I'll update ASAP**

**xx**


	3. Water

The Pendent

Summary: When Bella receives an unexpected gift from her dead mother she'll find that there's more than magic in the world than just mythical creatures.

Chapter 3- Water

Heart ache was the only thing Bella could feel, as she woke up as she showered as she got in her Chevy truck and drove to _his_ meadow. It was something that followed her everywhere. She climbed out the truck and followed the trail even though it wouldn't take her to the place she wanted to go to she knew that she wouldn't be able to stand any area that reminded her of _him_.

She ran her hand over the tree trunks she went past; the rough cold texture reminding her of what she wanted the most. She immediately took her hand away hating the buzz she got. The pain of the memories and it had only been two days so of course she wouldn't be over him. The sound of a small waterfall echoed through the forest and so Bella followed the sound, at least she knew where she was going. The flowers grew more frequent as she neared the sound; a field of blossoms surrounded her as she weaved through. She came to a small clearing leading to the breathtaking waterfall. The liquid from the waterfall reflected light to her eyes; it fell into a large lake taking hold of the greater parts of the clearing. Freesias made the smell of rotten wood disappear and it ambushed her nostrils.

She quickly stripped herself of her clothes, leaving on her underwear of course. She climbed onto a slimy jagged rock setting her three feet above the soft liquid, her reflection looked back at her as she realised what she was about to do. She shook her head turning away; the slime made her leg slip forward and her whole body fell back causing her head to smash against the rock and her body to slowly role off the rock and three feet down into the freezing cold base of the waterfall. The current pulled her down to the bottom of the river; she gulped in the water trying desperately to get to the top. Her chest began to burn and her lungs left like they were going to explode, the water flung her forward, the current changing once again.

_This is it_ she thought to herself; she began to feel detached from her body, her legs no longer kicked and her arms no longer twitched. Bella's eyes became heavy, like someone was forcefully pulling them shut. Then slowly but surely, her eyes closed. The pendent that lay around her neck began to glow brightly, the water began to stir and soon looked like a whirlpool; it thrashed side to side sending out waves which crashed onto the bank. Then suddenly it stopped and the water washed away back into river but left poor the fragile Bella. She lay still, so close to death she could see the white tunnel at the end. Then as if by magic she sprung forward onto her knees and began to choke up the water, her body heaved as her dinner from last night joined the liquid in front of her. Her chest was on fire and spread rapidly up to her throat making breathing painful. The light from the pendent began to flash which made Bella notice it for the second time since she received it, her hand which was placed on her chest mover up and wrapper around the pendent then all of a sudden her throat stopped burning. It was like a breath of fresh air.

She unclasped the pendent and the glowing stopped, she shucks her head in frustration before discarding it to the side of her. A chilly breeze swept by which reminded her she didn't have any clothes on. She jumped to her feet and frantically searched for her them, as soon as she found them she threw them on savouring the warmth they gave her. She pulled her phone from her jeans pocket and saw that it was already seven thirty in the evening, Charlie must be worried.

Quickly walking through the friezes trying to escape of her new meadow to her truck but being the clumsy person she is she slipped flying forward onto her stomach. She groaned feeling as if she could go to sleep right then and there. Suddenly a vine wrapped around her ankle and yanked through the grass, she screamed loudly kicking her arms and legs out widely. The vine yanked her back to where she washed up and their laid her pendent glowing dully. She quickly picked up the pendent and the vine disintegrated, she watching with wide eyes. Shaking her head she clasped it back around her neck and ran from the clearing.

The branches clawed at her face as she sprinted down the trail trying to fine her way back to her truck. Her speed made her slip a few times put not enough to slow her pace. She stopped suddenly looking around, whilst trying to catch her breath she noted that she was very much so, lost.

She pulled out her phone again seeing that it was now ten pm she began to panic. Running a shaky hand through her hair she began to walk in the direction of which the moon was placed, pausing breathily to push a stay strand of hair from her face.

Around ten minutes later she stopped collapsing on a fallen tree, the darkness of the night had finally taken over and she had no idea where she was. An idea struck her suddenly, she pulled the pendent from her pocket looking at it intently, she began to chant in her mind, begging the pendent to the her the way and as soon as she had repeated the chant five times it glowed, a small arrow of light stud out on the grey crystal. She smiled in both confusion and gratification. Confused at a necklace which she was both able to, sort of, communicate with and the fact that it glowed like a torch and gratification because it was going to help her find her way home. She followed the light and quickly made her way back to her truck. She jumped his quickly starting the engine and sped to the dirt pathway to her road.

Sloppily pulling into the driveway Bella noticed the all the lights where on in the house, which meant that Charlie was still awake, which meant he was going to shout. She grabbed the keys from the ignition before sprinting from the truck up the porch steps and inside. After slowly closing the door she could hear the television on before it was muted,

"Bella" Charlie called out getting up from his chair meeting Bella halfway in the hall, relief evident on his face; he threw his arms around her holding her close to his chest, "I was so worried"

"You sound so much like mum" Bella laughed, Charlie pulled away and his face hardened,

"Isabella Marie Swan! Where the hell have you been, its eleven o'clock you should be in bed asleep, you know you have school in the morning" he scolded, Bella sighed thinking of a good excuse none came to mind so she told him the half truth,

"I went swimming" she scoffed at her poor excuse, Charlie shuck his head,

"Go to bed Bella" he walked back over to his chair dropping down into it, Bella watched him confused,

"So what, no punishment?" he turned his head around and smiled sadly,

"That was the first time you've been out of this house, two days is a long time" Charlie whispered -the last bit un-muting the TV,

"I guess I just needed tranquillity" she said aloud, yet she got no so thing. She dragged her now exhausted self upstairs collapsing onto her bed. Her mind wondered back to her new discovered gift, maybe she'd test it out tomorrow, if Charlie would let her off another day of school.

Sighing she slipped into a dreamful slumber.

**Procrastination, that's what I've been doing to this story. But my sisters getting married so I got the job of looking for Bridesmaids dresses and I saw these matching ones Brown, Blue and Red and it just reminded me of this story so I decided it'd be better to just write something (Because I was in the mood for writing) so I chose this story.**

**(Don't worry about me Procrastination I'll probably update every week or so depending on my moods)**

**xx**


	4. Earth

The Pendent

Summary: When Bella receives an unexpected gift from her dead mother she'll find that there's more than magic in the world than just mythical creatures.

Chapter 4- Earth

"Bella, Bella!" Charlie rubbed Bella's back a softly before pulling down her quilt to show her still in the clothes she was wearing yesterday. Bella grumbled turning onto her back looking straight up to the ceiling, she folded her arms across her chest angered radiated from her still body. Charlie sighed and whispered

"I Know you don't want to—"

"Be awake at this godly hour—"

"But you have to go to school—"

"No way, Charlie, School is defiantly the last place I want to be, I get tormented by Lauren and her cronies it's embarrassing!" Bella stated angry having already sat up in heat of argument, her eyes narrow slits staring into his. Charlie sighed again standing up walking across her room to her mirror; he checked his appearance before replying,

"Angela called last night, she wanted to talk to you but I didn't want to wake you. I know it was hard on you, having your boyfriend move—"

"I don't care about him anymore, _Edward_ can do what he wants" Bella interrupted wincing at Edwards name, but Charlie carried on excusing her interruption,

"Away, but I think that maybe it's time you moved on, you can't just sit here and dwell on him for the rest of your life. Angela said that if you weren't at school today then she'd personally force you out from this house" he turned back to his daughter a sad smile on his face, "I let you off yesterday because it's been hard on you lately, with your mum passing away and all, but you need to get your life back on track" Bella sighed brushing her knotty hair from her face letting it fall to the necklace around her neck,

"I'm sorry dad, I can't move on yet. You're right with it being hard on me; _Edward_ couldn't have left at a more difficult time, just one more day. Please?" she begged, Charlie's face hardened,

"You have fifteen minutes to get ready, I'm taking you to school" and with that Charlie quickly left the room before Bella could retort. Bella screamed angrily before climbing out from her bed, she grabbed her towel and toiletries before rushing to get a shower. She washed and dried herself quickly, she ran back into her room and threw on some clothes not caring if they matched her or not and grabbed her bag running down stairs. Charlie was sat at the tabled eating what looked like a burnt piece of toast caked with jam, and next to was another plate with the exact same thing. Bella laughed grabbing the plate and throwing the jam and bread away,

"Come on Charlie, I'm going to be late" Charlie looked up at the clock before jumping up and grabbing his jacket, he grabbed his keys before the phone rang loudly. Bella sat down at the kitchen table whilst Charlie answered the phone. There was a lot of 'Yes' and 'maybe' before he slammed the phone onto to its holster,

"There's been a number of disappearances in Seattle and the police there think they may come here so Deputy Parks has stopped cars from coming into Folks to check them before letting them in" Charlie said grabbing his bag,

"Which means?" Bella called her eyes narrowing,

"Which means" Charlie repeated walking towards the door, he unlocked it before turning back, "Your taking yourself to school" and with that he left the house leaving Bella in silence, a smile spread across her face a she realised she didn't really have to go to school if she didn't want. Her necklace suddenly felt heavier, as she remembered the supernatural experience she had the day before. Bella jumped to her feet running to the back garden where the garden was neatly cut and the bushes trimmed, a thought popped into her head and she dashed back into the kitchen. She took an apple from the fridge grabbing a knife before cutting it in half for the seeds. She plucked them out holding them in the palm of her hand before racing back to the garden. She dropped to her knees deep in thought,

"I created a shield over my head so I wouldn't get wet, I changed the tide in the lake I almost drowned in" she whispered opening her hand to look at the seeds, "Maybe I can grow an apple tree in my garden" she used her spare hand to dip an small hole in the ground before dropping the seeds in and covered it back up with the mud. Her fingers tingled and as they did droplets of water soaked into the ground, she giggled as the tingling sensation stopped. She stared at the mud waiting for something to happen but everything stayed the same, she sat up staring at where she planted the seeds four half an hour. Giving up she walked back inside grabbed her bag and headed to school.

---

When Bella arrived at school she was about an hour late, and she had to think up an excuse to why that was. She ended up saying that she slept in and Mrs Cope seemed to have bought into the lie and wrote her a note. It was very different for her saying it to her teacher because he made her say it in front of the entire class, which was very embarrassing.

But alas, after all the embarrassment at least Angela and Mike where happy to see her they both smiled politely at her and then when the lesson finished they pounced her and tuck turns hugging and asking questions which made Bella smile, at least someone missed her.

When the teacher asked them to pair up Angela and Mike insisted they be a three not wanting Bella to be left out since there was an odd number in the class. Bella did enjoy the attention at first but by the time lunch time came by it was just downright annoying. And to make matters worse her necklace began glowing at the start of Chemistry during an experiment so she had to tuck it into her oversized jacket, which she so regretted wearing. The jacket didn't really cover up the bright light but after the lesson the light dulled until it was just a dim glow.

Right now she was sat in between Angela and Mike whilst they chattered to each other she just fingered her food, which was just a bowl of dry macaroni another decision she regretted making today.

Then when the bell finally rang she had a lesson she dreaded every time she had it,

"Hey Bella" Angela said, "You don't mind sitting by yourself in this lesson do you?" Angela asked while they threw their food away,

"Yeah, it's only Biology. I can handle it." She replied robotically following behind them. She slowed down her pace as she came to the room she hated so much, and the only lesson she had with _Edward. _She entered the classroom wincing looking at her desk expecting there to be her god sat their waiting for her, but it was empty, just like her heart.

The whole lesson her thoughts revolved around _Edward, _memories kept popping up in her mind and she couldn't stop them. Her hands tingled endlessly which made it almost impossible to write. But eventually the class ended and she quickly packed her bag and rushed out from the classroom before Angela or Mike could make their moves towards her. She quickly jumped into her truck and as fast as it could take her, she drove home.

As she pulled into the driveway she could tell there was something different about the house, it looked like it had green wings spurted on its top sides. She climbed from the truck leaving her bag, running around to the back of the house when she saw it. A large tree was sat in the centre of the garden, it had vines wrapped around the trunk and as her eyes moved further up the 10 ft tree she could see random branches which were incredibly bushy with clumps of leaves, and tangling from the branches were ripe red and green apples ready to be picked.

"Jesus Christ" where the only words which escaped her mouth.

**A/N: Deeply sorry about the wait, I know I promised there to be more updates but I wasn't really in the mood and I had a terrible case of the writer's block and everything I wrote was complete crap. So I'm sorry! I can't predict when the next chapter will be but it will be less than a two weeks away. I just need inspiration, and that's were you come in! Give me tips and ideas for the next chapter which will be the last Element, Fire.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, story alerts, favourite story, and favourite authoring me!!**

**xx**


End file.
